


Be Mine

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Sex and Chocolate, Valentine's Day Fluff, Witches, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day!





	Be Mine

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty smiled as she added a few leaves to the mortar and went to work with the pestle.  She began to sing Rhiannon as the various plant bits were ground down. She added a small amount of oil and continued to work it.  She truly did enjoy going through the immense library looking for herb craft. It was always a pleasure to add a new poultice or potion to her repertoire.  

 

Cordelia smiled as she watched Misty.  The swamp witch had a rare touch with her favorite magics that were just...insanely beautiful.  Her skills grew by leaps and bounds and though Cordelia had been long considered hot shit with herbals she had to take her hat off to the woman in the gypsy wear.  “What are you brewing up today Misty?” she asked quietly.

 

“Poultice.  I reckon its for some skin condition but I’m waitin’ on a full translation from Zoe.”  She chuckled. “Feelin’ adventurous?”

 

“Supremes are supremely healthy.  I am not likely to need it.” Cordelia reached for a jar and put it down by Misty.  

 

The swamp witch put the finished poultice in the jar and sealed it.  “What’s up?”

 

“I’ll help you clean up and then you can join me.”

 

Misty smiled.  “I figure I can handle that.”

 

The clean up was fast with both of them working together.  Misty grinned. “Are you up to somethin’ Miss Cordelia?”

 

“Just tackling old business Misty.”  Cordelia opened the door to the greenhouse.  “Headed to the kitchen.”

 

Misty stopped halfway and turned puzzled.  The Academy usually had a low hum of voices and activities these days.  “Where is everyone?”

 

“I sent them on a field trip.”  Cordelia chuckled and opened the door to the kitchen.

 

Misty laughed.  “Must be nice to be the queen.”  She looked at the kitchen island.  There were berries and chocolate and whipped cream cans.  “What’re you up to Delia?”

 

“Celebrating Valentines Day.”  Cordelia smiled and started some chocolate in the microwave.

 

Misty looked aghast.  “Oh gosh. I forgot.”

 

Delia took out the chocolate and stirred it.  She put it back in and stirred it again as it came out.  “You’ve been working hard. I’m pretty impressed with how much you’ve accomplished.”  She took a berry and stirred it into the chocolate before offering it.

 

Misty smiled and took a bite.  “It’s good. Real good.”

 

“Be my valentine?”  Delia asked offering another berry.  She pulled it back slightly as Misty tried to take it.  

 

“Of course.  Be mine?” Misty asked before taking a bite of the offered berry.

 

Delia smiled.  “Yes Misty, yours.”  She took a berry, swirled it and lightly stroked it against Misty’s lower lip.  She leaned in and sucked the lower lip into her mouth, stroking it with her tongue.  Misty’s moan reached down deep into Delia.

 

Delia’s thumb slid into the chocolate, the sweet stuff hot on her thumb.  She drew it down Misty’s chin and throat. Running her tongue over the chocolate, she slowly licked it off.  Misty leaned- fell back against the counter. 

 

The Supreme stripped the other woman's shirt away and tossed it.  Her thumb ran chocolate over her lover’s collarbone and then offered the berry.  Misty bit it. Cordelia kissed her savoring the strawberry flavor on her lover’s lips before tasting the chocolate.  Misty’s breath caught.

 

Delia drew chocolate swirls over breasts and nipples and across the expanse of her lover’s abdomen.  Her tongue followed the trails even as her fingers removed the rest of Misty’s clothes. Misty’s hands gripped the counter to stay upright.  Delia looked up and saw Misty look down. The Supreme took a bite of berry and slid it along Misty’s slit 

 

“Oh God,” Misty whispered watching Cordelia suck first one labia and then the other into her mouth.  Her head fell back and her breathing grew ragged as the cool berry passed over her clit followed by her lover’s mouth.  It was only Delia’s grip on her hip that kept her back against the counter.

 

Cordelia smiled to feel Misty trembling and her hips beginning to move.  Her tongue hunted down and swirled over each bit of sweetness. She groaned at the exquisite contrast of the strawberry and her lover’s own flavor.  Her tongue explored and then pressed deep.

 

Misty cried out.  Her fingers were near white with the grip on the counter.  She cried out again at the tongue on her clit and her lover’s fingers sliding deep in her.  She rocked against that touch begging for more.

 

The Supreme made love to her Misty trying to make each touch a testament to her feelings.  She heard Misty’s breath quicken, the cries, the moans. Delia slid another finger in and was rewarded with a shout of pleasure.  She moved faster in her lover, her mouth gentle on her clit.

 

Misty was so close, rocking on those beautiful fingers.  Her need and fire built into one blast. She came for her lover and fell back to the counter.  Delia stood and guided Misty fully onto the counter. She leaned over her, fingers moving through the light sheen of sweat on her lover’s body.  “Marry me,” she whispered.

 

Misty’s eyes opened and she looked to Delia’s.  “Yes.” She captured Delia’s hand and brought it to her lips.  

 

The Supreme smiled down at her.  “So beautiful.” 

 

Misty looked around her and then looked mischievously at her fiance.  “What’s the whipped cream for?”

 

Delia smiled.  “Let’s find out shall we?”


End file.
